


You got her drunk?!

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, apparently we need that, drunk Tissaia, like we'd ever believe that, no actually she is, responsible Yen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: In which Sabrina is entirely at fault for the state Tissaia is in, yet Yennefer should really not complain
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I make no profit off of this and no copyright infringement was intended.  
> 

It was the 20th anniversary of the battle that had taken place on Sodden hill. The battle that had cost the Brotherhood so much. To honour the fallen, there was a huge memorial party at Aretuza. Yennefer hadn’t lost anyone of value in that battle, and she still hated the brotherhood, so she opted out of attending. What she did attend, though, was the after-party organised by Sabrina.

The blonde and she had gotten close over the years. She could hardly not have gotten closer to her after Sabrina married her best friend, Triss, five years after Sodden Hill. It had been a beautiful wedding, and after it, she had enjoyed hanging out with the two on occasion. Especially after they had gotten Tissaia to help her with the Djinn’s spell.

Walking through the familiar halls of Aretuza, the sorceress soon found herself in one of the smaller dining halls. Sabrina had done a great job decorating it and Yen found herself admiring the garlands and floating candles as long as her entrance remained unnoticed.

That didn’t last long, of course, as Triss threw her arms around her neck all but five seconds later. The amount of love she put into everything still startled Yennefer as she wasn’t exactly used to it, yet she knew Triss well enough to see how tight her usually radiant smile was.

When a rather sheepish looking Sabrina joined them, she looked at the couple suspiciously and asked, “what have you done this time, Sabrina?” As per usual, Sabrina pretended to be shocked and outraged at the accusation.

That didn’t last long, however, as there was a minor distraction that made it entirely clear what had aspired. On the other side of the room, Tissaia was leaning against the wall, a dreamy smile on her face. Next to her was Vilgefortz, and he was apparently hitting on Tissaia again. The man just didn’t learn, it was almost as though he was incapable of it.

He had stepped even closer to the rectoress at some point, and it had startled her so much that she had let her glass of wine fall to the ground. ‘Wine?’ Yennefer thought. Tissaia didn’t drink, and she sure as hell didn’t smile _dreamily._

Eyes wide in shock and disbelief, she turned to Sabrina and mouthed, “you got her _drunk?”_ The blonde was half behind Triss by now, seeking protection. Ever since Tissaia had helped her – again – Yennefer was rather protective of the woman, and to her friends it was an open secret that she was madly in love with the brunette.

Before Sabrina could think of a fitting answer, though, Tissaia let out a string of curses and yelled, “fuck off, Vilgefortz, I’m not interested.” How someone could go from dreamy to pissed off was not entirely beyond Yennefer, but the foul language was shocking to her.

Throwing Sabrina one last dirty look, she sauntered over to the unfitting pair at the other end of the hall. She had come to this party to have a good time and get drunk herself, not to prevent a slimebag from bothering Tissaia and looking after her drunk ass. If there was one dependable thing on this continent, it was that Tissaia didn’t drink, yet here they were.

Vilgefortz was still there when Yennefer reached them, so the sorceress summoned the inner fire that was still deep within her and created a fireball in her right hand. Putting her left hand at a spot on the wall between the fighting pair, she looked at Vilgefortz with her best gleeful, manic look and drawled, “I believe you heard her, Vilgefortz, best get out of here before I castrate you for her pleasure.”

Not thinking twice about his options, the stray spun on his heels and fled the room. With a sigh, she extinguished the fireball and took a second before turning to Tissaia. The apology for her behaviour died on her lips when she saw the big grin on the brunette’s face.

“Hey Yen, so good to see you again, and as my knight in shining armor at that. Thank you for that,” she murmured coyly. Yennefer’s eyes widened in shock and she opened and closed her mouth several times. Before she could formulate a remotely intelligent answer, Tissaia decided to throw herself at Yennefer and hug the ever-loving life out of her.

“You’re drunk,” she breathed defeatedly as she returned the hug after freezing for a second. It was nice feeling her against her own body, she just wished she’d do that in a less inebriated state of mind. But knowing Tissaia, that would likely never happen.

“No I’m not, I didn’t drink,” Tissaia said incredulously, pulling back and looking into her violet eyes in confusion. Raising her eyebrows in disbelief, Yennefer pointedly looked down at the glass of red wine. Following her line of sight, Tissaia let out a confused sound before looking back up and saying, “well, I guess I did. Someone should supervise me now, right-“ Tissaia started playing with a lock of her hair – “Isn’t that how it works?”

From somewhere behind her, she heard Sabrina say, “if I had known that all it took for Tissaia to get her shit together was some fucking alcohol I’d have gotten her drunk sooner.” Yen swore under her breath, wishing she could deal with Sabrina right this second. She loved her dearly, but there were, indeed, limits to her patience.

“Tissaia, I think how this works is that you need a lot of water and a bed, right now,” she murmured with conviction. She had hoped for a somewhat mature reaction, but all Tissaia did was look up at her from under her lashes and murmur, “then why don’t you take me to bed, Yen?”

The sorceress didn’t blush easily, but her cheeks were on fire at the insinuation of her sleeping with the most amazing woman on the continent. With little warning, the rectoress stepped closer to her and leaned in as though she wanted to kiss her, and before Yennefer had time to think she found herself seeking distance. It’s not that she didn’t want to kiss Tissaia, she just wanted to kiss her in a more sober way.

“Okay, we’re leaving, Tissaia, come on,” she said as she put a hand on the small of Tissaia’s back, guiding her from the hall. On their way out, she threw Triss a meaningful look, hoping to get her message across.

Getting Tissaia to her chambers was an adventure, to say the least, but they managed. Somehow. Yennefer wasn’t too sure how they did it. But they did, and as soon as Yennefer closed the door behind her, Tissaia was pressing into her again, trying to kiss her.

When Yen refused her again, she whined, “what? I thought you weren’t with that Witcher anymore, so what is it? Don’t you like me even a little?” The raven-haired woman had no idea how to answer that for a moment. She silently cursed the woman for being the only person capable of leaving her speechless.

Gathering her wits, she calmingly put her hands on Tissaia’s shoulders and explained, “I like you, a lot, but I want you to still like me when you’re sober, so let’s just get you into bed.” Tissaia huffed at that and stumbled over to her wardrobe, saying that she should at least stay the night to make sure she didn’t die.

Apparently not giving two shits about Yennefer being in the room, she changed into a nightgown. Holding up a second one for a second, she looked over at Yennefer, threw it at her and told her that if she wanted to wear one, she’d have to magically alter it herself.

Yennefer did, in fact, do that, seeing as she didn’t want the woman to have a heart attack in the morning. For a moment, she questioned her sanity as she approached the bed Tissaia was already laying in, propped up on an elbow and waiting for her. Since when did Yen let anyone tell her what to do and listen to it on top of that?

With a mischievous grin on her face, Tissaia watched her settle into bed next to her before asking, “so when I’m sober in the morning, will you sleep with me then?” Yennefer actually had no idea how to say no to that, so she just told her that she needed to go to bed.

The rectoress, however, decided that she was not going to bed yet. Instead, she took on a rather melancholic look and inquired, “do you know how sick I am of all of this? Putting up with Vilgefortz and Stregobor, the Chapter being here most of the time, teaching those spoiled brats among those who have actual talent…”

When she drifted off, awkwardly picking at the bedding, Yennefer looked at her for a moment. Tissaia didn’t continue on her own, however, so she shot back, “then why are you staying? Why don’t you just leave, stay in your own home where nobody bothers you unless you invite someone? Why torture yourself here?”

At that, the other woman chuckled softly and looked somewhere else for a second, contemplating her answer. When she decided on one, she turned back to Yen and said with a sad voice, “if I torture myself by an unwanted company or no company at all does not really matter, does it? You’re the only woman I’ve loved in centuries, Yennefer, and I’m not even sure how you managed that. Before, I was able to just be miserable because I was here, now I’m miserable both because I’m here and because I don’t have you. If you were an option, I’d give Margarita the post of rectoress in a heartbeat and follow you wherever you want to go.”

Yennefer wanted to answer with a definitive yes. Hell, if Tissaia wanted, she could even stay in Aretuza with her, anything to make her happy. Except she didn’t want to stay, which made Yen even happier than the question in itself. Reigning in her enthusiasm, she brushed a strand of hair out of Tissaia’s face and whispered, “I really think you need to sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow.”

Showing a petulant side that Yennefer never knew Tissaia possessed, she said, “fine,” and snuggled up to Yennefer. The sorceress was at a point where she just accepted drunk-Tissaia’s antics. It wasn’t like she expected her to stay that way until the next morning, she thought as she willed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand, have some sexy times. Keep in mind that I'm still very much unpracticed in writing it though.  
> Thanks for all your comments, I really appreciate them! (If you want to leave some more I'd appreciate those too, of course ;D)

She was wrong, because the next morning she awoke to Tissaia being snuggled into her even more closely than the evening before, and with a content smile on her face at that. Yennefer had to try and get up before the other realised their position.

That didn’t work out so well, however, for as soon as she tried to extract herself, the rectoress tightened her grip. Holding her breath, Yennefer looked down, only to see those blue eyes flutter open slowly. Her heart nearly stopped when Tissaia frowned for a second and looked up at her.

As adorable as it was, Yennefer really hoped that the woman remembered at least half of what had gone down the last night.

Yennefer was halfway through asking her what she was remembering of the night before when Tissaia interrupted her, saying, “yes, dear, I quite remember telling Vilgefortz to fuck off, you coming to my rescue and me throwing myself at you in the process. I realise it was a tad inappropriate, but I will not apologise for it. If anything I’m sorry for not having that courage sooner.”

With a wince, the rectoress got up and walked over to a cabinet. It was quite obvious that she had a hangover, judging by the lack of her usual grace. Watching with interest as she opened the cabinet, Yennefer immediately recognised the potion the other woman was holding up.

“Didn’t think someone who never drinks has so many anti-hangover potions. Something you want to tell me?” Tissaia only chuckled at that, pointing out that she was in charge of a bunch of teenagers with a total disregard of rules. That was right, of course, Yennefer, Sabrina, and Fringilla had gotten into a lot of trouble in their time here, though they never knew Tissaia would’ve been able to help with the aftermath.

As Tissaia swallowed the potion, Yennefer asked, “so, do you also remember telling me that you’re only staying because you didn’t think I was an option while I was over here wishing I had a chance with you?” It was the second time in as many days that Tissaia dropped something out of shock, this time, however, it was the good kind of shock.

With her eyes wider than ever, Tissaia slowly turned to the raven-haired woman still in her bed, processing what she had said. Yennefer watched as the glint of hope in the brunette’s eyes transformed into uncontrolled glee, and thinking about it, she had never seen Tissaia grin this widely and happily – while sober.

The next thing Yennefer knew was Tissaia running over and jumping onto the bed, barely suppressing a giggle. Those potions of hers seemed to be effective. Tissaia straddled her hips and leaned down to Yennefer, her hands gently framing her face.

Hope returning to her eyes, she whispered, “run away with me, Yen. Let’s get far away from these morons and just… be happy for once. Please, Yen.” And just like that, Tissaia stole away Yennefer’s breath yet again. She couldn’t help but get lost in those beautiful blue orbs of the woman who had just offered her the world.

Except she realised that she should say something as Tissaia began to slowly pull back, insecurity entering her expression all of a sudden. Her escapist tendencies coming back to mind, she silently cursed herself for zoning out. Quickly she held onto Tissaia’s hands, looking at her with as much conviction as she could muster and told her yes.

Without thinking, she threaded her fingers through brown hair, pulling Tissaia closer to her. With a wicked grin on her face, she looked at the puzzled expression on Tissaia’s face and purred, “first, however, I believe there is something else you wanted to do.”

Tissaia blinked a few times, seemingly slowly remembering what she had said the night before. Then, she returned the grin with just as much wickedness and whispered, “I believe you’re correct,” before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

It was a soft kiss at first, and Yennefer could swear she found the meaning of life in it. Soon both of them remembered how much more both of them needed at this moment and so the kiss grew heated, needier, by the second.

Yennefer gasped when Tissaia bit down on her lower lip, and when they pulled away for air she said, “why, look at that, she has teeth.” Hearing a deep, throaty chuckle sound from the other woman, Yennefer didn’t object as she pinned her hands above her head.

Leaning in, she whispered against Yennefer’s ear, “I never hid my dominance, love, it should hardly come as a surprise to you.” As soon as the words had crossed her lips, Tissaia sank her teeth into Yennefer’s neck.

That Yennefer actually liked being bitten was an entirely new revelation for her, as she realized when she couldn’t suppress a moan and the bucking of her hips. Tissaia shamelessly left her mark for the world to see, and licked over is soothingly one more time before leaning back and looking into Yennefer’s eyes again.

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she gathered her nightgown in her hands and pulled it over her head, leaving Yennefer to wonder how she had missed Tissaia getting rid of her underwear the night before. Far was it from her to complain, though, because the woman on top of her was a sight nothing could compare with.

Tissaia moved back, onto Yennefer’s legs, and crooked a finger at her. Not having to be asked twice, Yen sat up and began kissing her again. Between kisses, Tissaia asked her to never leave her again, to which Yennefer responded, “never. I’m done running, I belong to you now.”

At that, the brunette pulled raven locks rather harshly, making her look at the ceiling as she inquired whether she meant that. Receiving affirmation, she attacked her neck once more, making Yennefer moan even louder than the last time.

Satisfied with her work, Tissaia took Yennefer’s hand and guided it between her legs, and Yennefer gasped when she felt how wet the other woman was. Tissaia rolled her hips, trying to get more contact, and asked, “well, this is quite obviously your doing, aren’t you going to do something about it?”

Not wanting the woman to get too impatient, Yennefer easily slid two fingers inside her, watching in delight as Tissaia let her head fall back. Setting a slow pace so the woman could get used to it, she watched in fascination as her hips met every thrust.

After a minute, Tissaia looked at her in frustration and said, “I’m not made of sugar, Yennefer! Give me more!” And damn did that turn her on. Adding a third finger, she watched as Tissaia moaned and leaned back, only holding herself up with a hand placed on Yennefer’s leg.

If Tissaia wanted more, then Yennefer was going to give her exactly that. Setting a fast pace, she leaned forward and captured one of Tissaia’s breasts with her mouth, cupping the other with her hand. Sucking in her nipple, she reveled in the content sigh she was rewarded with.

When she bit down on it, Tissaia let out a high-pitched moan and threaded her fingers through her hair, holding her in place. The movement of her hips was growing more and more frantic, and Yennefer did her best to meet the movement with satisfying thrusts. Tissaia pulled her head away from her breast to her neck, and Yennefer took the hint and sucked before biting down hard.

It was enough to make the brunette tumble over the edge as she screamed, “fuck, Yennefer!” And the woman couldn’t remember a moment of more pride in her life as she licked the bitemark soothingly and let Tissaia ride out her orgasm.

Muscles still quivering from the high, Tissaia panted as she rested her head on Yennefer’s shoulder, a slight chuckle escaping her. Yennefer, not expecting this reaction, asked, “oh? Am I amusing you somehow, rectoress?”

Pressing a quick kiss to Yennefer’s neck, she answered, “no. It’s just that… I’ve imagined this so many times, and still, it can’t compare. You’ve no idea how long I waited for this.” Warmth spread through Yennefer as she heard that, as well as a new wave of arousal.

Seemingly feeling the latter wave, Tissaia pushed her back onto the bed and laid on top of her, whispering, “you’ve been such a good girl, don’t you think? What do you say I’ll give you a little reward, hm,” as she pinned her arms over her head yet again. This time, however, she cast a spell, making ropes appear that bound her to the headboard.

Tissaia asked if she wanted her and all Yennefer managed was an uncharacteristic, tiny whine and a ‘please’. Not wasting any time, the rectoress simply tore the nightgown Yennefer was wearing apart, straight down the middle.

She quickly latched onto one of Yennefer’s already erect nipples, biting down with little foreplay, making her release a surprised scream. The knee pressed between Yennefer’s thighs gave her something to rock against in her desperate search for some pressure.

The brunette burrowed her nails in Yennefer’s sides, dragging them down slowly as shit kissed and bit her way down to her destination. Hovering just before her wet folds, Tissaia looked up, yet again grinning at her wickedly, and asked in the most innocent voice, “do you want this, Yen? How much do you need me?”

“I want you so bad, Tissaia! I need you more than I needed anything else in this life. I’m yours, Tissaia, please, you know that! Just take me!” It was ironic, seeing as the first thing she ever said to the woman was the polar opposite, but now everything was different. She didn’t lie, didn’t play around. She _needed_ Tissaia, and she knew it.

What she wasn’t, however, was prepared. It felt as though some sort of electricity was coursing through her as soon as Tissaia’s tongue was flat against her folds, tasting her with a delicate hum. The whole sensation caused yet another wave of arousal to run through her, and she didn’t even notice Tissaia pushing her legs further apart with a gentle touch.

While Tissaia’s tongue was busy playing with her clit, the woman’s hands were virtually everywhere, sending Yennefer into sensory overload. The alternation between licking, sucking and biting Tissaia did soon became too much for Yennefer.

Yennefer began chanting Tissaia’s name, throwing in the occasional ‘fuck’ to mix it up, and Tissaia chose to sink the nails of her left hand into her flesh again. Simultaneously, her other hand twisted one of Yen’s nipples as she bit down on her clit, causing waves of pleasure to crash over Yennefer, making her scream even louder.

She had never felt anything like it, and no lover before Tissaia had managed to actually make her see stars. Every fiber of her being was shaking in pleasure and she tried desperately to catch her breath as she slowly came down from her high.

With a soft purr, Tissaia pressed herself against Yennefer’s side, delicately laying her head on Yennefer’s chest as she peered up at the other woman. She pressed a gentle kiss against her jaw and asked, “so, Yennefer, where will you kidnap me to, first?” Yennefer only chuckled and pulled her a bit closer, relishing the feeling of finally having the woman in her dreams in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a two chapter thing, depending on whether y'all want it to be or not. Hence the M rating, because that's where it's headed if you want that ;)


End file.
